1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head assembly, and more particularly to a shower head assembly provided with a shade having a variable shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shower head assembly in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 comprises a main body 11, a water outlet panel 12, a mounting tube 13, a universal connector 15, and a locking nut 16.
The main body 11 has a top formed with a mounting hole 111 and a bottom formed with a locking portion 112. The water outlet panel 12 is mounted on the bottom of the main body 11 and is formed with a plurality of water outlet holes 121. The water outlet panel 12 has a periphery formed with a locking portion 122 locked on the locking portion 112 of the main body 11. The mounting tube 13 is mounted in the mounting hole 111 of the main body 11. The mounting tube 13 has an outer wall formed with a protruding ring 131 and an outer thread 132. The protruding ring 131 of the mounting tube 13 is fixed on the top of the main body 11 by soldering. The mounting tube 13 has an inner wall formed with a recess 133, and a sealing ring 14 is mounted in the recess 133 of the mounting tube 13. The mounting tube 13 has a bottom formed with a closed face 134 and a plurality of water inlet holes 135 communicating with the inside of the main body 11. The universal connector 15 is pivotally mounted in the mounting tube 13. The locking nut 16 is formed with an inner thread 161 screwed onto the outer thread 132 of the mounting tube 13 and has a top formed with an urging flange 162 urged on the universal connector 15.
However, the conventional shower head assembly has a fixed structure that cannot be varied according to the practical requirement, thereby limiting the utility of the conventional shower head assembly. In addition, the conventional shower head assembly has to co-operate with the universal connector 15, thereby decreasing the versatility of the conventional shower head assembly.